A Tale of Two Sorrows
by Jezabella
Summary: Pippin's best friend that he had to leave behind to go on with the fellowship. A tale of finding who you are and becoming strong against the world *~*CHAPTER 3 UP*~*
1. But a small serving of vegetables

(A/N: I'm working on my other story "Ril" now to so this might seem like it's sort of kind of the same mind set, maybe.)  
  
Oh yah this chapter really has nothing to do with the main plot of the story I just really really felt like I had to write it. My computer won't let me on the Internet. Boo Hoo Cry Pout. I'm done now!  
  
  
  
~*~*~~~* But a small serving of vegetables. *~~~*~*~  
  
"Ha, I beat you two again!" I laughed between short gasping breaths. I dropped the load of vegetables that I was carrying.  
  
"Daisy you always have been the fastest no need to prove that" my friend Pippin laughed back.  
  
We could still hear the shouts of Farmer Maggot back a ways. But we were safe; he wouldn't come after us now. We all started laughing, today we had had a particular close call, I had stumbled on a rock and almost gotten caught. But all was well now and…  
  
"Grrrr…" It was coming from the cornfield behind us, the sound of a soft and menacing growl. Pippin and Merry were still standing with their backs to the field so I guess they didn't notice it. I picked up the vegetables that I had dropped and began to take small steps backward until I was in front and facing Merry and Pippin.  
  
"Gu, Guys," I stuttered "don't look now but the old Maggot finally let his dog's out after us and you're going to have to run as fast as I do now if you value your skins." Merry and Pippin slowly turned their heads towards the field and at where all three of Farmer Maggot's dog's stood growling at us, saliva dripping from their mouths.  
  
At that moment they leaped at us and we took of running like an arrow from a bow, I think that was they only time Merry and Pippin kept up with me for I think we all ran faster than I ever had. The dogs knew that they were only supposed to scare us away not eat us so soon they stopped, leaving us collapsed and breathless on a mound of grass.  
  
You have to understand this Merry, Pippin and I had known each other all of our lives. I was now 28 and had been stealing food from Old Maggot's (as I liked to call him) field since I was 6 and never once had he actually let his dogs out after us so you can imagine how frightened we were when he did.  
  
"Ok now you didn't drop anything, did you Daisy because if you did you better go back and get it." These sarcastic words from Pippin were just what I needed, really. I began to laugh, he never would stop teasing me about the first time I went to the field when I was 6. I had been so frightened that I simply dropped my all the vegetables in my apron and ran, but here it was 22 years later and Pippin was still teasing me about it. Foolish hobbit I ought to punch him.  
  
"Well at least I'm not the one that broke his nose after tripping on a carrot." That was me teasing him about an incident when we were 9.  
  
"Oh will you two be quiet!" Exclaimed Merry "Stop before you give me a headache!"  
  
That was all it took for Pippin and I to start cracking up. Merry was eight years older than Pippin and me so he thought that some of the things we do seem very childish to him. He has already had his coming of age in fact he is already 34.  
  
"Ok then Merry," I laughed "We'll shut up. Come on, let's go home."  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*  
  
HAHAHAHAHA OK was that fun or what. Oh yes I love it! Ok yah the end was kind of forced but so what. Review please!!!! Be nice. 


	2. A tear of conspiracy

Disclaimer: Tolkien's music I'm just dancing.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok here is where the plot really starts I just wrote that last chapter because it was fun. I don't know, here we go then.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~~*~~*~~~*~~~* A tear of conspiracy *~~~*~~~*~~*~~*~*~*  
  
  
  
We all sat in a circle whispering quietly in one of the small back rooms of Bag End, we being the members of the conspiracy Merry, Sam, Fatty, Pippin and me. Sam had heard some things when he was "gardening" yesterday and only now did he have time to tell us what he had heard.  
  
"So he's going to leave as soon as he gets to Crickhollow, he will depart the mourning after he arrives" He finished.  
  
"So is it agreed that we should go with him?" Merry asked. We had talked about going with him before but had never known the exact details of when he would leave and were becoming increasingly worried that he would just up and leave in the middle of the night and we wouldn't have a chance to stop him.  
  
"Well I for one am going." I stated firmly.  
  
SILENCE  
  
"What" I asked starting to feel uneasy, what were they hiding from me?  
  
"Daisy" Merry said slowly " we don't think that you should go, from what Sam has told us it will be dangerous and we don't even know where we are going. We only say this because we care about you Daisy, the Shire is safe, where we are going is not I for one couldn't live with myself if we let you go and something happened."  
  
What!? They were going to leave me here, not let me go! But why, I was not too young, Pippin was apparently going. Then is dawned on me, they didn't want me going because I was a girl that was it wasn't it. I looked around at their faces in turn. Merry looked sincere like he really cared, Sam just looked worried like I would yell as I always do, Fatty's expression I couldn't read and Pippin looked pained like something was happening against his will that he had no control over.  
  
"But why" I asked giving them one more chance before I let my temper get the better of me.  
  
"Because out wherever we are going is not the place for you, you could be hurt." Fatty said trying to reason with me but I was far from reason now, I was to the point of no return. He had just without knowing it pushed me over the edge, my eyes grew cold with anger and pain. They assumed that I couldn't take it? The wild or wherever they were going was no place for me? I was lesser than they were? So much for what they knew I am stronger than all of them.  
  
Before I could speak and not let my anger take total control of me Pippin voiced for the first time.  
  
"Daisy, if you went with us you could get hurt."  
  
"And you the same," I spat back "You could all get hurt but still you go weather it is you wish. But no I have no say over weather I chose to go. But why I ask you and all I get is "You could be hurt, it's not safe." Oh but I see the real reason you do not wish for me to come, you think that I can not take it, you think I am weak. You are wrong." With that I stormed out of the room, a single tear running down my cheek. Quickly I brushed it away; I would not let them see me cry.  
  
Merry, Sam, Pippin and Fatty sat in silent thought for some time after, finally Pippin spoke.  
  
"Do we really have to leave her behind? I mean she should be able to chose if she goes or not."  
  
"Pippin we already told you," Merry sighed "she would only be putting herself into danger, you know as well as the rest of us that she doesn't think before she acts and many times that putts her into peril. Don't you remember the boats?"  
  
"But she is in pain, all of her friends will be leaving her and who knows when we will return, she'll be alone and all she will be able to do is wonder about where we are and when we are going to return. I for one will miss her dearly."  
  
"I could stay behind," said Fatty a little unsure of himself "I wasn't all for going in the first place. Besides someone needs to stay behind to watch over the house in Crickhollow and tell Gandalf weather you went if he returns too late, Daisy and I could do it together."  
  
The rest of the conspiracy (save Daisy) nodded their heads in agreement. It would be better if Daisy wasn't the only one that stayed behind. Just then they heard a door open and Frodo's voice come floating down the hallway.  
  
"I guess that this meeting is over then," said Merry  
  
"Until next time then" said Fatty and he left the room. The others followed until Pippin was the only one left, lost in his thoughts.  
  
'Well' he thought to himself 'there's no use trying to convince them anymore about Daisy coming, they had never listened to me anyway. But I will miss her, we've done everything together, shared every experience even our first kiss.  
  
(A/N: Awwwwwww, hehe ok I'll shut up.)  
  
Pippin chuckled at the memory; it had been at Bilbo's birthday party. They had been sitting on a small grassy hill not to far from Bag End. They had been watching Gandalf's firework display when a particularly loud one had scared Daisy and she buried her face in Pippin's shoulder. When she had realized what she had done she looked up at him quite embarrassed, their eyes had met and the next thing he knew Pippin had kissed her and she had kissed him back. It was a very short childish kiss considering that they had only been eleven at the time but ever since Pippin had cherished the memory, he knew not why but whenever he was feeling down he thought of it and it made him smile.  
  
The sound of a female voice yelling and the slamming of several doors stirred Pippin from his thoughts. Apparently someone had tried to talk to Daisy and she just blew up in their face, as she had done to Pippin many times.  
  
'Well Pippin,' he thought to himself 'you had better go and try to calm her down before she breaks something. (Daisy was known to throw things when she was angry.)' So off he went searching through Bag End to try to fine his friend.  
  
*~*~*~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~*~*~*~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~*~*~*  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok so that's chapter 2. How do you like it so far? Answer that by clicking on the review button. You see it down there in the bottom left hand corner. It's calling your name it's saying "click me, click me." 


	3. Emotions

Ok I am coming off a bit of a block so lets see if I can make this flow.  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien's magic hat, just wearing it for a while.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~~*~~*~~~*~~~* Emotions *~~~*~~~*~~*~~*~*~*  
  
  
  
I sat on the fence post outside Bag End breathing the chill night air. I turned my head and stared down the road but really not seeing it. My thoughts were in other places. Those hobbit boys! Why did they always have to be rotten mushrooms, they always had to go and "look out" for me. "I can look out for my own self!" I screamed not really aware until the words had already come out.  
  
They always thought that it was there responsibility to watch out for me since my parents died. I lived by myself even though everyone said that I should go live with family. But then I had no family so there was nothing else that I could do, I couldn't live with any of my friends seeing as they were all lads and that wouldn't really work so I've just lived in my house. In fact I've lived by myself ever since I was fifteen. "I can take care of my own self." I said again but this time softly and more reassuring myself than stating it.  
  
I stood up and walked to the roadside and stood in a mud puddle that was left from the brief rain that we had had this mourning. I stared at the ground very much oblivious to what was going on around me. I was full of "spit and steam", as some gaffers would say though if you looked at me you wouldn't be able to tell. I was having more of a battle with my thoughts; one side of me saying that I should go anyway and the other saying that I shouldn't try (the later always won). I was so passive, I hated it.  
  
My feet sank slowly into the warm mud until they were gone and I could only see my ankles sticking out of the ground. I wiggled my toes a little bit though it was quite difficult seeing as the mud was thick and gooey and I was going to take me a minuet to get them out. 'But not yet' I thought to myself the mud felt quite good and reminded me of when I was still a child. My anger subsided as my mind was drawn to other thoughts, calmness washed over my body like a tide. I felt the tension in my shoulders relax, and then snap right back.  
  
Someone had stepped up behind me and was sliding their finger down my back.  
  
"Playing in the mud are we little princess." A voice came soft and cold in my ear.  
  
I froze. I knew that voice, it was the voice I always dreaded to hear the voice that I ran from when I was walking late at night. Now I had forgotten my fears when I knew that he would be near by as was he was moving into Bag End in two days.  
  
"What's the matter flower girl" Lotho's voice came soft and low again, "Don't you remember what I promised you last time?" He grabbed my arms pinning them tightly to my sides so that I could do nothing to retaliate (my feet were still stuck in the mud).  
  
"Get away from me you bastard!" I screamed  
  
He threw his hand over my mouth saying "Be quiet if you know what's good for you."  
  
I bit down on his hand drawing blood. He quickly drew it back sucking on his fingers. "You bitch" he growled and cuffed me on the head with such force that I went black for a moment.  
  
When I came back in a few seconds my head was swimming and my body was weak, still upright but hanging in his arms. And him, he was feeling me up, sliding his hands down my body but not daring to really rape me so close to Bag End and my friends. Oh how I hated him. My head ached from the blow and I felt as though I was going to cry, I tried to move but I was to weak to do anything and I could only hang here in his arms my feet still stuck in the mud. The first silent tear slid down my cheek, but then to my greatest joy I heard a door noise coming from Bag End. A door slammed and I heard feet running down the path. Lotho dropped me to the ground and ran away into the darkness.  
  
My body crumpled and I lay on the ground in a heap. My dress was muddy and wrinkled. My body shook all over and I began to cry, silent tears streaming down my face.  
  
My thoughts were wondering when I suddenly became of a voice by my side; someone kneeled down beside me and brushed their hand against my forehead.  
  
"Get away from me!" I screamed, then crawled away wrenching my feet out of the mud.  
  
"Daisy," the voice said "don't worry it's me."  
  
I looked up and saw Pippin smiling sweetly back at me.  
  
"Oh Pip, I…" but I couldn't finish. Tears filled my eyes and I buried my head in his arms.  
  
"Daisy, it's ok." Pippin's voice came reassuringly. "He's gone now, come on now I'll carry you inside. Pippin picked me up with little trouble, I had always been short and skinny and though I was fast and nimble I could be easily restrained.  
  
Pippin carried me into my room (I was visiting Bag End with him and Merry.) and set me down on my bed.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked sounding a little worried.  
  
"I, I guess so," my voice came wavering. I sighed, "I shouldn't have been off my guard then none of that would have happened."  
  
"Wait Daisy I don't understand, why were you off your guard? What happened? Who was that?" Pippin really sounded worried now  
  
"No you wouldn't" I laughed bitterly "but I will explain it to you."  
  
*~*~*~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~*~*~*~~*~~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~*~~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: HAHAHA ok then. Leave you in suspense. LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE!!!! EVEN FLAMES ARE WELCOME JEZZE WILL NO ONE EVER GIVE ME A REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Ok then yah I'll explain it next time. Too tired to type it at the moment. 


End file.
